


Headcannons, Book ideas and Shit like that

by DefenderofJustice



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Kai can totally sing, Rants, and no one can tell me othewise, i'm bored af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderofJustice/pseuds/DefenderofJustice
Summary: literally the titleI'm bored and want to rant :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

So like, I have some questions, for all the hamilton watches hamilton fanfics.  
Why, when Alexander finds out about having an affair, why does he just accept it. Whenever I think of this happening I always imagined him like yelling at the screen.  
Like: "Wtf? Why aren't you just saying no?" and "You're literally married! Just stop it! wtf" and shit like that, and I just imagine just facepalming every 10 seconds and just yelling at the screen whenever they say "say no to this" he's like "they're right! Say no!"   
and everyone is just laughing while he's doing this.  
Anyway, I thought that was funny. Lol bye.


	2. Kai (Ninjago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I a simp?

So like, I wanted to talk about Kai from Ninjago for a sec.  
Everyone obviously has a version of them in their mind but I just wanted to talk about my version.   
So like, Kai can totally sing pretty well and no one can tell me otherwise. I just imagine him singing Nya to sleep when she has nightmares as a kid or something. That's another thing, Kai being a good big brother and looking after Nya and Lloyd (as well as the other ninja) is such a mood, and I love it so much. As well as him being able to play some sort of instrument, like the drums or a guitar. Cause I can't imagine him being patient enough to sit down and play like piano or violin or something.   
Anyway, I'm a simp for Kai, but like aren't we all?  
Lol bye.


End file.
